Package songs voting
These includes the voting of the songs in the purchasable packages. Package Add poll by new package release What is your favourite package? ↓Poll your favourite package↓ Package 1-7 Package 1 EVAS Package 2 Chiptune Package 3 Four Horsemen Package 4 Fantasy Package 5 Two Square: Horoscope Package 6 Two Square: Rising Package 7 Piano Package 8-16 Package 8 and 9 ArcStar Collaboration #1 ArcStar Collaboration #2 Package 10 VelecTi Collection Package 11 Z.H.D. Package 12 Kplecraft Collection Package 13 Kplecraft Collection Package 14 Vocal Package 15 Rabi-Ribi Package 16 Lovely Package 17-24 Package 17 Ace Package 18 ARCAEA Package 19 Pianomatic Package 20 Two Square: The Old Year #1 Package 21 Stellights Collection Package 22 Electroclassica Package 23 BilliumMoto Collection Package 24 Intruders Song 'EVAS' What is your favourite song in this package? Surrealism Variance Eclipses 80 'Chiptune' What is your favourite song in this package? 雲の国の王子 Win & Bow Rom Corruption After The Ending 'Four Horsemen' What is your favourite song in this package? White Horse Disease Red Horse Massacre Black Horse Famine Grey Horse Underworld 'Fantasy' What is your favourite song in this package? Voyagers Deadly Poppy Field 夜奏流 星の王子様と「僕」 'Two Square: Horoscope' What is your favourite song in this package? Yotta Libra PARALLEL ADDRESS CruX 'Two Square: Rising' What is your favourite song in this package? Rising Soul Dyspnea Random20 龍舞 'Piano' What is your favourite song in this package? 风屿 つゆだま Infinite Loop VIP Leave Me 'ArcStar Collaboration 1 and 2' What is your favourite song in this package? Danse de Romani Contour Makes me Wonder WaH! Riverside Cafe Nick of Time Metheus Final Dash 'VelecTi Collection' What is your favourite song in this package? Dream Starter 刻み付け、散華の名を Meteor Hope 悠遠のヒストリカ 'Z.H.D.' What is your favourite song in this package? Seedy Try Stage 5 L'AMITIE Duet Teardrops What is your favourite song in this package? Nible Trajectory Galaxia Teardrops 'Kplecraft Collection' What is your favourite song in this package? Okesuchi 8-Bit Goa #4 Nanohemu Kog 'Vocal' What is your favourite song in this package? SPECIAL♪LIVE セカイセイフク WORLDS CONNECT 愛藍傘 'Rabi-Ribi' What is your favourite song in this package? Azure Snow Land System Interior The Truth Never Spoken No Remorse 'Lovely' What is your favourite song in this package? Heart Eyes White Chocolate Crystal Ribbon Super Macaron 'Ace' What is your favourite song in this package? Ace Sniper Blood Chivalry デュアル天使 Metropolitan Chaser 'ARCAEA' What is your favourite song in this package? Essence of Twilight Party Vinyl フライブルクとエンドロウル Flashback 'Pianomatic' What is your favourite song in this package? Absolute Zero Fabliua Proelium Magna HEADROOM WITH PLEASANT RHYTHM Melancholy 'Two Square: The Old Year #1' What is your favourite song in this package? Kant Flying Colours Termination Yoyoyoyo 'Stellights Collection' What is your favourite song in this package? Catastrophe Convictor 奏 -KANADE- Lucentear 'Electroclassica' What is your favourite song in this package? Ocean Tronica and Fugue Canon in Blue Nachtmusik 'BilliumMoto' What is your favourite song in this package? HDHR Rocky Buinne Glacial life flashes before weeb eyes 'Intruders' What is your favourite song in this package? In Search Of... The Mysterious Man Dogu Impulse VIP